


Ranboo angst

by QuackitysFatAss



Series: Mcyt writings so I can get comfortable on this site [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuackitysFatAss/pseuds/QuackitysFatAss
Summary: Ranboo can hear him sometimesNot all the time but most of the time he can, he tries not to think of it, or so, him. It gives him a headache, it’s like he’s not in control of his body let alone his mind.\-\-\-\-I'm new to posting on here, this is a cross-over from Wattpad. I have no clue how this site works so if it's rough at first sorry about that
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Mcyt writings so I can get comfortable on this site [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216502
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo can hear him sometimes

Not all the time but most of the time he can, he tries not to think of it, or so, him. It gives him a headache, it’s like he’s not in control of his body let alone his mind. 

Ranboo also is aware when he’s gonna snap, and because he doesn’t want to hurt his friends, he goes either to the panic room and locks himself up, or he goes away, until he doesn’t even recognize his surroundings. 

He knows he should tell at least one person, he could get help with it, but he’s also no fool. He knows that if he tells someone they would spread the word like a disease, everyone would keep away from him.

That’s why he’s chosen to keep it from everyone. Only Dream knows, if he didn’t that would be concerning being he’s the one doing it, but Ranboo knows damn well Dream knows what he’s doing. He’s admin, it would be hard for him not to know if something isn’t right. 

What has he done to deserve this?

Ranboo ask himself that everyday, wonder day and night, just why? He tries to be the nicest to people on the server, He helps out with everything that he can and comes across. So why? 

Was it because he was a easy target, that would be his guess. His momma always told him he was just a bit too nice. She always liked that her child was nice, any parent would want that, but parents would also want their child to have a bit self confidence and would stick up for themselfves.

As a child Ranboo didn’t have any confidence, not in the slightest. If someone was to ask him for money, he could say no, if someone ask to run and get them something, he’d drop everything he was doing to do it. Ranboo himself always wanted a bit of himself to say no, but it was hard for him. 

His momma would always say “Boo, hun you have to learn how to. I know it’s gonna be a little hard, but I want you to stop coming home beat up like this” when he came home after getting beat up by bullies at school because he didn’t have money to give them. He wouldn’t fight back when they would hit him, he’d just let them, they smiled, so that meant they were having fun and happy so he didn’t want to ruin that for them. 

Dream reminded him of the bullies, someone you were scared of but yet didn’t stand up and put your foot down. They would both dig into your head to make you believe things that weren’t true in the slightest. It hurt yes, but he chose to keep quiet. 

As he got older, he kept that choice. At the age of 10 he lived in his head, he tell his momma his dreams of wanting to see the over world and seeing humans, she would of course not break his dreams and what not and tell him that she wishes him luck and that she couldn’t wait to see he do it, all with a smile on her face.

When he was old enough to choose a server, his momma was beside him every step of the way.

That’s when the DreamSMP caught his eyes. He stopped scrolling and looked up at his momma and told her he liked the sound of that one. His momma couldn’t be happier. 

A few days later he was allowed to join, but first his said goodbye.

“You better come visit boo” his momma joked

“Oh I will I look forward to it”

Little did he know that they wouldn’t be allowed back into the end anymore, and all of this would happen


	2. REQUEST OPEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST  
> REQUEST  
> REQUEST

Hello again,  
Umm request anyone  
You know the drill

No rape or shipping minors

I will write angst and platonic fluff with minors but nothing else

Anything else goes ig  
any ship (if they're ok with shipping peoples)

That's all, comment it, don't be shy, yours could be a very good idea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> request will always be open, until said other wise  
> nothing like rape or shipping minors mkay
> 
> Angst is a big thing I write but I could probably do anything.
> 
> If it's smut I'll try but the cc's have to be okay with it, and again NO MINORS
> 
> If this is ok, I'll be back with a new story, until then cya


End file.
